


Camping

by klutzy_girl



Category: Stumptown (TV)
Genre: Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Camping seemed like a good idea at first.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Camping sounded like a good idea at first - although Ansel had to talk his sister into it in the first place - but the two of them quickly discovered it was hell. “You just had to beg for this, didn’t you?” Dex grumbled at him.

He shrugged. “It sounded like a fun idea! We should have brought Grey.”

She really regretted turning down Grey’s offer to come with them now but too little, too late. “You’d think we’d be able to set up a tent. I’m a veteran! This should not be that hard.”

Ansel laughed. “It is. You want to eat something?”

“Of course you’re hungry.” Dex shook her head and gave up on the tent for the time being. She rooted through their bag and handed him a snack. 

He crinkled his nose up and glared at it. “I want real food.” 

“That means we have to cook, buddy.” And she didn’t have the energy for that right now.” They both jumped when one of the tent poles collapsed to the ground.

To make matters worse - and just their luck - the sky suddenly opened up and began pouring rain. “I want to go home!” Ansel shouted at her as they hurried back to the car, holding their bags.

“Right there with you.” She checked her watch and noted the time. “It’s after midnight. You want to go out to eat first?”

Ansel nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good.” They packed up the rest of their stuff and drove back into town. They were still soaked when they entered the diner but neither one really gave a fuck by that point - they were hungry and tired and never planned on going comping again.

“You two alright?” asked the waitress as she came up to the table to take their order.

“Went camping,” Dex explained.

The waitress nodded and took their drink orders. When she returned, Dex and Ansel both ordered a full meal. Dex texted Grey before Ansel interrupted her train of thought. “Do you want to do something else? Not today, though.”

“Buddy, we have to come up with something better than camping but sure.” She’d do anything with Ansel as long as it made him happy. Tonight had been pure misery for them both.

He grinned at her and she couldn’t help but smile back. When their food arrived, Dex immediately grabbed her burger and began chowing down. Ansel grabbed his food, poured syrup over his pancakes, and also started eating.

They’d find something soon that they didn’t hate but eating in a diner this late at night was pretty close to perfect, even though they were both soaked.


End file.
